Red Tears of the Moon
by Gayrai
Summary: Gaara has a lot of his own issues, until he finds someone that he can share his problems with in a boy in an orange jacket. i suck at summaries.
Hey, guys and gals. I'm still using these fucking chromebooks, and it's really starting to drive me crazy. These things have the worst fucking touchpads. Also, remember how I had mentioned the whole goth thing? Well that plays into this as well. What can I say? I work best with what I know. And, BTW, Gaara is my favorite fucking character in naruto. I mean, the others are cool, and all, but Gaara has that little edge of unpredictability. I don't plan on this being the only Naruto fic I do, so don't worry.

Also, this is my first Naruto fic. I can't wait to see some reviews on this one. I might not decide who the pairings are until later.

It all depends on how this chapter goes. Well, so long, then!

* * *

 **GAARA POV**

Ughh... I hate waking up to that fucking alarm. It is so loud. Well, I didn't exactly wake up to it, per se.

More like I vaguely heard it through a thin veil. Of complete bullshit.

As Kankuro tells me to turn it off, I of course tell him to go fuck himself. I get up, turn off the alarm, and put on my clothes.

I really should put some clothes in the wash. I kind of get forgetful, what with the whole _no sleep_ thing.

I check to make sure I've got everything; Dark red shirt, check. Black pants, check. Spiked collar, check. Studded bracelet, check, check.

I'm kin of the local "Freak" according to most. Just as well, I wouldn't care to fit in with the various breeds of dumbass this place seems to produce. I'd moved to Konohagakure from my home village of Suna. I remember being surrounded by sand all the time. Of course, I don't really miss that fuckhole, but it's not like I got any warm welcomes here. Temari sometimes misses Suna, but she understands why we left.

As I slip on my black duster,(you know, those long coats), I realize that I forgot my drawing materials. I grab my drawing shit, and immediately regret getting up. It was a drawing that I had been doing of someone in my class. A boy. Who I kind of like.

I haven't mentioned this, but I think I might be gay. I had been feeling like this for a long time. You see, the problem is Suna-

"Gaara, get up already!" Tem calls down to me.

Ah, Temari. She is the only one who knows about my... feelings. She found out when she went into my room, and found my journal. Yes, I have a fucking journal.

Anyways, I had been talking to her for a while about how I feel. She is actually OK with it.

On my way down to the kitchen, I see that the bus is here. Fuck, I can't wait till I get a car.

On the bus, there were generally these select groups: the idiots, the quiet ones, and the ones that sleep. I was the second one. I wish I was the last one. The only thing is I can't sleep.

OK, so now would be a good time to catch you up on this: I have insomnia, induced by a voice in my mind that calls itself Shukaku. Now I know what you are probably thinking, but it's not that simple. I have been medicated for things ranging from Schizophrenia to Split Personality. Nothing works.

The doctors don't know what causes it. But I think I do.

Shukaku says that he is some kind of demon. For some reason, I believe him. He takes over when I sleep, makes me do things. Bad things.

"Hey, Psycho! Why don't you sleep, fucker!?" said some asshole. I think his name was Neji. "Oh, that's right, you don't want to sleepwalk us to death!"

Seriously, fuck this guy.

"I leave you alone, so why don't you leave me alone?" I say calmly. However, I leave a little bit of an edge to my voice, just to be sure.

He backs off.

Eventually, we make it to the school. And as usual, it's already full of the dumbasses. Great.

I sit at the breakfast table, surrounded by my very few friends; Sasuke,the emo heartthrob of every girl, who I happen to know is gay, who is often pissed off about something; Kiba, the guy who practically worships his dog; Sakura, one of the girls who won't stop harassing Sasuke; and this girl Hinata, who I really don't know much about at all.

Again, I catch sight of that boy: this boy with blonde hair, highlighted black. He was wearing his usual, a brown shirt, and an orange jacket. His blue jeans looked like he had had them for a long time. He was one of the poor kids, practically homeless, if it wasn't for some guy named Iruka making a home for abandoned kids. He was the same age as me, and from what I heard, he was an orphan. I had a similar situation. Well...

Maybe not quite so similar.

I was told that my mother was stabbed to death, and my dad blamed me, because I was the freak. The thing is, I think it was me, too. Except, not me. Shukaku.

He kept walking, and turned to sit at our table. "Hi, my name is Naruto. Can I sit here?" He says, pointing to the seat right by me.

Before anyone else could talk, I said "Yes!"

"Thanks." he says, obviously weirded out, but grateful. Sasuke gives me a look that says fuck you.

He sits down, and he starts to talk. A lot.

Obviously he's a talker, because he seems to talk to himself.

For some reason, he's about as popular as I am. Which is to say, not at all. He get bullied more than me, though, because many people seem to be afraid of me. when people don't know what you might do, they tend to leave you alone.

But people absolutely hate him, for some reason. It's strange, because he is nothing but kind to everyone. Now, he does tend to participate in a little bit of vandalism here and there, but nothing severe enough to warrant the hatred he receives. In fact, that would probably earn brownie points from most of the freaks here. Well, freaks, in a sense.

"And then I went in, and... uh... What was I talking about?" He says, hopefully finishing up.

The bell rings, and I get a little excited. I get to choose where I sit, and I know exactly where I'm sitting.

Watch out, Naruto. Here I come.

Holy shit that sounded creepy.

* * *

Well, I think I figured out what the pairings are going to be! Yay!

Hell, this might actually work!


End file.
